


The perks of being an eavesdropper

by DorianWilde



Series: Bad choices [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Eavesdropping, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel "accidentally" overhears a conversation. Sebastian invites himself, Rose is bossy, Scorpius has a secret and Al is completely clueless..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perks of being an eavesdropper

"Did I ever tell you I saw a mouse here once?" Kurt looked around, as if expecting to see another one at any second. Rachel made a disgusted face.

"No, you didn't! Why did we even come here?" She gave her paper cup a sceptical look.

"I dunno. I didn't want to go here."

"Me neither!" They looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. Sipping his vanilla latte Kurt looked around. The place was packed, as usual, most of the crowd being students from  _Dalton_. Just seeing the blazers made him miss Blaine. "How's your dad?" Rachel asked.

"He's fine, as fine as he can be at the moment anyways. Thanks for coming with me", he added, taking her hand.

"Of course", she said forcefully, squeezing his hand for a few moments. "Have you told Blaine you're here?"

"Yes", Kurt said, sighing. "I texted him before we got on the plane. He asked me out on a walk."

"That's nice." Rachel smiled tentatively.

"It still hurts. I'm still so mad at him for ruining everything."

"I know, honey." She looked a bit misty eyed, probably thinking of  _her_  ex-boyfriend.

"Look at us, the most cheerful pair in Ohio", Kurt half-joked. Rachel snorted.

"Without reason!  _Both_  of us are NYADA-students after all", she grinned, raising her cup in a toast.

"Right you are!" Kurt raised his as well. This last month had been amazing. Incredibly tough, but amazing. "Here's to our amazing futures."

After finishing his first cup, Kurt excused himself to "powder his nose", studying his own reflection after he'd relieved himself. It felt like all the feelings churning inside him should be visible on the outside. He supposed it was a small blessing he looked like he always did, perhaps a bit more tired. He bought a soy latte for Rachel and a mocha latte for himself on the way back.

"You know", he told Rachel as he put the cups down, but was immediately hushed. He gave her an annoyed look, making a questioning gesture. She pointed at two guys sitting behind her, holding her index finger against her lips. Intrigued, Kurt discretely leaned forward, getting a better look. The guy sitting with his back against them had messy black hair and a green shirt. The guy across the table from him had white blonde hair, grey eyes framed by black plastic frames, who might or might not be a fashion statement, and a light blue long sleeved t-shirt. He was rather pale and looked to be about their age. "Cute", Kurt mimed. Rachel nodded, then hushed him again.

"I'm just saying, you might like it", messy hair said in an English accent, laughing. Blonde guy rolled his eyes. "No really. Maybe you just haven't met the right guy yet."

"And you'd be that guy?" blonde guy said sarcastically in a similar accent.

"Well, I am devilishly handsome  _and_  your best friend", messy hair said distractedly.

"What is it with you and repetitive conversations?" Messy hair shrugged. "Can you stop texting for one second, Al?" blonde guy snapped.

"Sorry", 'Al' answered sheepishly. "I just want him to know I care, that's all."

"Here's a great idea, show him you care by not cheating on him." Kurt frowned at his flippant tone, cheating was not something you joked about. Just hearing the word made him feel a twinge in his heart.

"Scorpius", Al whined. "I've grown up, we've left school, and with leaving school I also left my past behaviour behind me."

_Having that name cannot have been easy in high school._

"Uh huh." Scorpius sounded sceptical.

"Honest!"

"Sure." He took a sip from his cup. "How's John Smith?"

"Paul Johnson", Al corrected. "Would you stop calling him John?"

"No. I've decided to call all your boyfriends John from now on. I just can't be bothered learning their names anymore."

"Someones a bitch today, what's up?"

"Nothing." Scorpius frowned.

Rachel leaned towards Kurt, whispering in his ear. "There's Sebastian." Kurt quickly sneaked a glance behind him where Sebastian sat alone at a table. The _Warbler_  seemed as interested by the couple as Rachel and himself, eyeing Scorpius appreciatively. Every time Kurt saw him he wanted to slap him.

"Fine, be that way." Al said. The couple fell silent while Al continued texting. Kurt noticed Scorpius noticing Sebastian noticing Scorpius. He exchanged a raised-eyebrow-look with Rachel when Scorpius held Sebastian's gaze for a few moments before looking back at Al.

"Drama", Rachel mimed, looking excited. Kurt snorted, though he had to admit it was nice with a bit of drama  _not_  involving himself for once.

"You done?" Scorpius finally asked.

"It's not like you're talking to me."

"I'm trying."

"Look, I'm just gonna call Paul real quick, okay?"

"Whatever." Al got up, still typing on his phone. He'd barely walked out the door when Sebastian got up and walked over to Scorpius. Kurt and Rachel ducked, remaining unseen, listening intently. Sebastian stopped in front of the blonde, clearing his throat. Scorpius looked up from glaring at the table.

"Hi", Sebastian said, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi", Scorpius answered, quickly looking around.

"That your boyfriend?" Sebastian nodded towards the door.

"Al? No, he's my best mate."

"Great. I'm Sebastian." He held out his hand.

"Um, Scorpius." They shook.

"Cool name." Sebastian sat down on the chair Al had previously occupied. "So, Scorpius. What brings you to Lima?" Kurt  _detested_  the way Sebastian spoke, the constant drawl, the undertone of I'm-so-freaking-superior.

"I'm traveling with Al, my friend who just left, and his family. They have relatives everywhere, even here in Lima Ohio."

"Where else have you been so far?"

_Do wonders ever cease? Sebastian is actually able to make polite conversation,_ Kurt thought.

"Just here, but we're going to New York in a few days. I'm checking out colleges."

"Such as?"

" _NYCDA_  and  _NYADA_."

"Not  _Tish_  or  _Juilliard_?" Scorpius looked surprised.

"Um, maybe." He glanced at the door.

"Kind of mean to ditch you", Sebastian followed his thoughts.

"He ditched me sitting here as well." Scorpius made a face. Kurt felt bad for him. He was beginning to like this guy.

_I'm officially a stalker._

"Well, it's only fair you do the same to him. Give me your number and I'll help you."

"Why?" Kurt noticed he didn't say he wasn't gay. Curious. Rachel seemed to be thinking along the same lines, widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows. Kurt raised his eyebrows as well, miming "interesting".

"Why not?" Kurt could imagine Sebastian's 'winning' smile. "Tell you what, name three things you like in a person. If I don't match your criteria, I'll leave you alone." Scorpius snorted, then narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Honesty, humour and intelligence", he said after a few moments.

"Well, Sebastian is my real name." Sebastian ticked the qualities off on his fingers. "And if you give me your number I'll prove my intelligence using my flawless grammar texting you a joke." He leaned back.

"Can't really argue that logic", Scorpius laughed, pushing his phone lying on the table over to him. "You're kind of bold, aren't you?"

"You call this bold?" Sebastian bent forward and pecked him on the lips. "That's bold", he said smugly, sitting back. Scorpius touched his lips, looking startled for a moment, then smiled. Kurt wanted to tell him to back off, to warn him that Sebastian wasn't a nice guy, although he acted like he was. But considering he and Rachel  _officially_  wasn't part of the conversation butting in would be potentially awkward. Yeah.

"My mistake", Scorpius said as Al walked through the door. "He doesn't know", he added quickly. As Al approached the table Sebastian rose, giving Scorpius an embarrassed smile.

"Are you sure you're not related to James Smythe?"

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint."

"What's up?" Al gave Sebastian a once over.

"A mix-up", Sebastian explained. "I really thought you were him", he said, turning towards Scorpius again. "Sorry."

"No problem. It's cool I have a potential twin somewhere."

"Hey, if you guys are still here on Friday you should come to the show choir regionals competition." Sebastian said you guys, but he only looked at Scorpius.  _Very discreet._

"That's sounds like something you'd like, Scorp", Al said, oblivious. "He's headed towards Broadway, this one. Dear ol' London isn't good enough." He smiled proudly. "I think we're not leaving till Sunday, so if you want to go...?" He looked questioningly at Scorpius.

"Yeah, sure", Scorpius said, and was it Kurt's imagination or did Scorpius look guilty?

After Sebastian left, Kurt and Rachel exchanged a long look. Kurt took a sip of his now cold mocha, mulling over the conversation. He was trying to decide wether he should warn Scorpius off or not, when a girl with bushy red hair walked up to them. Kurt and Rachel immediately went into eavesdropper mode.

"There you are!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Rosie", Scorpius said smiling. "I'll get you a chair", he said, rising.

"Cheers." She smiled at him, sitting down on the chair he pulled forward. "Al, I forgot my wallet." She made an embarrassed face.

"Mocha?" Al asked, standing up.

"Thank you."

"You should be thankful. Do you see the queue?" Al grumbled.

"Did I ever tell you you're my favourite cousin?" Al blew her a kiss as he walked away. Scorpius and Rose chatted for awhile about what she'd been up to (shopping with her aunt) and their upcoming trip to New York.

"Scorp", Rose said suddenly, lowering her voice. "That guy over there is totally checking you out." She nodded towards Sebastian.

"I know. He gave me his number."

"No! With Al sitting here?"

"Course not. He was outside talking to Paul." He said Paul like was something gross he'd found under his shoe.

"You really should tell him."

"No."

"He likes you."

"Course he does, I'm his best mate."

"He likes you likes you."

"He's with Paul. Besides, he's a compulsive cheater. I don't want him."

"Except you do."

"I tell you way too much."

"You've been in love with him for almost two years now-" Rachel gasped silently.

"Rose, drop it. I'd trust him with my life, as a mate. As a boyfriend, I wouldn't even trust him to take out my trash. If I told him, and he decided we should become a couple." Scorpius shrugged. "I don't think I could tell him no, and that'd ruin everything."

"I know. But still, you  _have_  tell him. The longer you wait-"

"I know that-"

"Or even worse, what if he catches you with some guy?"

"I'll blame momentarily insanity."

"Scorp-"

"I know, I know", he said as Al finally returned to their table.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"My upcoming auditions", Scorpius lied without missing a beat. Something told Kurt he'd had a lot of practice.

"Oh." Al beamed at him. "You'll be great." He squeezed his shoulder.

"We have to leave now", Rachel murmured. "My dads are picking us up in five minutes."

"Shoot. Oh fine, let's go."

-'-'-

"So much drama!" Kurt exclaimed as the door to the  _Lima Bean_ closed behind him.

"I think that's enough material for an entire season of  _Days of Our Lives._ " Rachel stretched her arms over her head, yawning.

"I've been thinking..." Kurt begun hesitantly. He felt a bit silly, but...

"Yes", Rachel said resolutely. "We're definitely going to regional's."

"Oh thank god, I have to know how this ends." He linked his arm through Rachel's. "Suddenly, our love-lives seems rather dull." They were still laughing when Rachel's dads pulled up next to them.

-'-'-

**Hey guys! Don't forget to check out my hp/glee-crossover series "Stars"**


End file.
